


All Cloned Up

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Chaos, Clones, Dead People, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Gift Fic, Multi, One Shot, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse summons an approximate fifty five of his clones and they all run amuck throughout the house, causing chaos and tormenting each member of the Maitland-Deetz family.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	All Cloned Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordvaatithewindmage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvaatithewindmage/gifts).



Betelgeuse liked summoning his clones into the Maitland-Deetz house. Sometimes there would be ten, other times there would be twenty, at least one time there were about thirty Betelgeuse clones, and another time there were forty. And today of all days, he decided to summon fifty five.

And you know how that went.

All fifty five clones had gone a little bit crazy, running around the house and causing chaos. Betelgeuse had tried to stop them but he was too late, as about fifteen of his fifty five clones had teleported up to the second floor of the house.

Five of them had teleported into Lydia’s bedroom, five of them had teleported into Charles and Delia’s bedroom, and the other five had teleported themselves into the attic.

The five that had teleported into Lydia’s bedroom had started going even crazier than they had when Betelgeuse had first summoned them. One grabbed the homework that she was in the middle of doing, put it into his mouth, and swallowed it whole. Two others had teleported themselves up to the ceiling and were now hanging upside down from it, and the last two were floating in midair and spinning in crooked circles.

“Hey!” Lydia shouted as she swatted at the clone that had eaten her homework. “That was my homework, you dipshit. Now I have to redo it.”

“Sowrry,” said the clone as he summoned another copy of the same homework and placed it down in front of Lydia, who stared down at it, astonished.

“My-my homework! How did you?!”

The clone didn’t even choose to answer her question, instead teleporting out of the room and leaving her sitting there and staring at the spot where the clone had once been.

“That was interesting alright,” mumbled Lydia as she began to redo her homework.

At that moment, Betelgeuse popped his head into the bedroom and shouted loudly over to Lydia, “Hey, Scarecrow, you haven’t by chance seen any of my clones in here, have you?”

Lydia put her pencil down and turned to face him, a thoughtful look plastered on her face. “Oh yes,” she said. “There’s two of them hanging upside down on the ceiling, another two that are floating in mid air and spinning in circles and a fifth that ate my homework, gave me another copy and then promptly teleported out of my room. I don’t know where he went though.”

“Oh, okay,” Betelgeuse said, looking down towards the ground. Then something came to him and he looked back up towards Lydia with a sheepish look in his eyes.

“Did you need something, Beej?” asked Lydia, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms.

“Do you want to come with me so we can find the rest of my clones?”

“How many clones did you summon, Bj?”

“Fifty five?”

“FIFTY FIVE?!”

All Betelgeuse could do was nod sheepishly as Lydia stared at him with wide eyes.

“I was thinking we could round up and send all fifty five of them away,” Betelgeuse said sadly. “It’s gonna take a while though.”

“That’s actually a great idea. Let’s go and do it.”

A couple different screams were heard from upstairs and Lydia and Betelgeuse decided to split up and they traced the screams to the attic (Lydia decided to go up there) and to Charles’s and Delia’s bedroom. (Of course, Betelgeuse decided to go there, as Lydia had decided to go to the attic).

* * *

Lydia peeked her head in through the attic door and fully entered the room when she caught sight of five Betelgeuse clones cornering the now-scared Maitlands into a corner and telling the two of them how much they loved them.

“Hey!” Adam shouted as he swatted at the clone closest to him, his other hand holding Barbara close to him and protecting her. “Get away from my wife and I!”

“Adam! Barbara! Are you guys okay?” Lydia shouted from where she was standing in the attic.

They turned to look at her.

“Does it look like we’re both okay right now, Lyds?!” Adam shouted back. “We’re kinda being bombarded by five Betelgeuses right now, if you haven’t noticed.”

Lydia laughed. “Oh, I’ve noticed that alright. Do you mind rounding up those clones and bringing them downstairs? We’re trying to round all fifty five of them up and send them all back.”

“We can try,” the Maitlands said with a nod each and Lydia nodded as well, exiting the attic and going back downstairs to her bedroom to round up the clones that were still in there.

She hoped Betelgeuse had luck finding out what exactly was going on with her dad and Delia.

* * *

In reality, Betelgeuse wasn’t.

He had chased the five clones of his out of Charles’s and Delia’s bedroom and back downstairs, but not before telling them to help him round up the rest of the clones.

They agreed and followed him out of the room.

* * *

“And that’s the last of them,” said Betelgeuse with a smile on his face as he brought the last three clones of his into the living room.

“Finally,” Lydia said, slumping back on the couch.

“Now, are you going to get rid of them, Mr. Geuse?” asked Charles.

“Right.”

One by one, Betelgeuse made all fifty five of his clones disappear with a snap of his fingers and as the last of the clones was gone, Betelgeuse turned to the family of five with a smile.

“That should just about cover it,” he said.

With all fifty five clones now gone, some of the members of the Maitland-Deetz family went off to do their own thing.

All was quiet for a while, and then there was the loud shout of,

“BETELGEUSE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did. :).


End file.
